


And the world moves in Slow Mo

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hipster Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Music, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Have you ever had a song stuck in your head that has no business being there? Supposedly it's because your soulmate is singing it somewhere. Dean wishes his soulmate would knock it off because he's got shit to do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	And the world moves in Slow Mo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic that I took down for personal reasons. I did fiddle with the wording of some parts but it's mostly the same.   
> This is inspired by a Tumblr textpost so once again, Tumblr made me do it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. CW owns supernatural and all characters and the songs are all property of whoever holds the contract.

“Ugh! They're at it again Sammy! How did you put up with this shit until you met Jess?” Dean complained throwing the book he was reading to the side of his desk.  
The younger Winchester laughed in response which was just un-fucking-helpful! Dean made sure to tell him this loudly before leaving the room.   
Soulmates were a tricky thing. Ever get a song randomly stuck in your head or only hear one part of it for the whole day? Apparently, the reason is because somewhere on planet Earth your soulmate was singing that song. It started at a random age for everyone and only stopped when you met your soulmate and developed a deeper connection. After that you could share other things with them.   
It wasn't that Dean objected to the idea of soulmates. Quite the opposite in fact. As a bisexual, he had double the chance most people had of finding true love. This whole connection to your soulmate's mind thing was killing him though. He was in his last semester of college and learning organic Chemistry was difficult enough without some disembodied voice singing “Baby shark” in his head!   
Sam assured him the connection was always different. For example, he only heard it whenever Jess sang Christmas songs. (Dean had highly suspected that she was a psychopath before they learned who she was. Who sings Christmas songs in July for fucks sake?) And Charlie had told him that she used to catch random phrases in a language she didn't even know. Gilda later told her they were lullabies she would sing to her grandmother as she was dying.  
These were fascinating stories of course, but Dean didn't really care about that right now. All he could think about was finding whoever the hell he was supposed to find so he could get some damn work done! Dean decided to take a walk because it wasn't like he was going to get any freaking studying done.   
If he was being honest it wasn't like Dean was blameless in being annoying over this connection. Sometimes after a particularly bad day, at three in the morning Dean would start screaming “yellow submarine” at the top of his lungs (It was a college campus. It's not like anyone really noticed one more person screaming.) He knew that his soulmate had heard because the next night he fell out of bed after being awoken by a very loud rendition of “Barbie girl”. Dean had tried not to do this often since then. Clearly, in addition to singing catchy pop songs regularly, his soulmate was a vengeful little harpy.  
Entertaining as it could be, Dean wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was having a relatively trying time lately. He had enlisted Charlie's help trying to prematurely find his soulmate, but aside from their taste in music, Dean didn't have much to offer her.   
….And now they were singing “Kokomo”.   
Dean didn't care what it took, but the minute he and said soulmate met he was making it his business to re-educate them musically. He was glad his soulmate was jovial enough that they sang all the time, who doesn't want a happy soulmate? But shit, would it kill them to sing some Led Zeppelin every now and then?   
While he was just wandering Dean decided to duck in to the coffee shop. He was getting kind of cold anyways since he forgot his jacket and it was open mic night. Dean knew this because his buddy Aaron played there every now and again. If nothing else at least he'd see a friendly face.  
Aaron was not the face Dean saw when he walked in however. Sitting on a stool in the corner were the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. According to the chalkboard next to him, the man said eyes were attached to was named Castiel Novak. And damn Dean's life if the fucker wasn't playing guitar and singing “Kokomo”!   
Dean noticed immediately that the singing in his head stopped.   
“Thank God for that small favor.” Dean muttered gratefully.   
Dean also noticed that sounded terribly rude to anyone who wasn't in his head. In particular it had raised some eyebrows and at least one muttered "asshole" from the people at the tables closest to him because at the same time the man in front of him (ok, Castiel. What the hell kind of name was that?) to stop playing.   
“Oh shit!” Dean replied smoothly to the scrutiny he was now receiving from blue eyes.   
“Uh huh.” Castiel responded glibly.  
“Can we uh…. Maybe get a coffee and talk? When you're done of course.” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to salvage any part of this that he could.   
Dean assumed he was being brushed off as Castiel leaned towards the mic in front of him. That was fair but Dean didn't think he had been that bad. He opened his mouth to defend himself, only for nothing to come out as he heard what Castiel said a second later.  
“So this cute asshole wants to buy me a coffee when I'm done playing. Who here thinks I'm done playing?”   
There was a cacophony of mixed wolf whistles, cheers, and sad groans as the crowd responded. Dean was actually a little turned on by the way this guy could work a crowd.   
“Sounds to me like I'm done. See you guys next week!”  
“So Mr. Rudeness,'' Castiel said to Dean after he had finished putting his guitar away, “you got a real name?”  
“Yeah, uh, it's Dean.” Dean offered Castiel his hand. “Nice to finally meet you Cas--tiel.”  
“Cas is fine. I imagine you were going to come with a nickname for me sooner or later and I generally prefer Cas to “that fucking prick is at it again".”   
Dean stared into Cas’ eyes which had been lined with makeup and was glad to see a hint of amusement because he was incredibly confused.  
“Holy shit! I didn't think-- but why-- wait-- it works that way?”   
“Not for everyone but it would seem we have a much more profound bond.”  
“Shit I guess!” Dean released a sigh. “So…. You're cool with all this… soulmate…. Stuff?”  
The amusement in Castiel's eyes hardened a bit.   
“If you're about to tell me you're losing your shit because I'm a guy…”   
Dean cut him off (partly because he had never seen anyone go from 0- smitey so quickly before). “NO!” He shouted, panicked. “No that's definitely not it. I'm equal opportunity!”  
Castiel tilted his head in a confused way, that really shouldn't be that damn cute on a grown man.   
Dean cleared his throat and tried again. “Uh--- I'm bisexual?”  
“Oh ok then. What's the problem?”  
“No problem. I just didn't want you to feel pressured or anything.”  
“Pressure??? Pressured? Dean, I've been trying to find you since I was twelve. Do you know how many times you sang “Hey Jude” that year? I do! Pressure nothing! I needed to find you for some fucking peace of mind!”  
Dean was really glad they had stepped out onto the patio after they had gotten their drinks because this was no longer an indoor conversation. Dean hated to admit it but he loved that the guy OBVIOUSLY took less than zero bullshit.   
“So 12 huh?”   
“Yeah. Why? When did it happen for you?”  
“16. Dad had just moved us to South Dakota and I was driving me and Sammy, that's my brother, to school. I almost went off the road when you started singing “Lovin’ you”. Speaking of, now that I know you, we have really got to work on your taste.”  
“Says the guy who lives in the hair metal basement.”  
“...... Touché”  
“So Dean, when you're not dogging my musical taste or assaulting my senses with the 80’s greatest hits what do you do?”  
“I'm studying forensic chemistry, which is why I often yelled at you. You're very ... distracting. Who the hell sings “baby shark” that often????”  
“First of all, I'm not even sorry cos that song is catchy as hell. Second, I have a niece. You try keeping a kid happy without singing “Baby shark”! I am sorry about your education though.”  
“Ya know Cas…” Dean replied after a bit of a pause. “I get the feeling knowing you is going to be an education in itself.”


End file.
